Various automatic analyzers that are particularly used, for instance, in the fields of medicine and biotechnology include a detection system flow path mechanism in which a nozzle for suctioning a liquid is connected by way of a flow path and of a detector to a suction drive source for suctioning the liquid from the nozzle. Such automatic analyzers handle, for example, blood, serum, or urine as a sample and detect a specific biogenic substance, chemical substance, or other substance included in the sample.
As regards such automatic analyzers, efforts are being made to increase the accuracy of analysis in order to conduct highly reliable examinations with a high degree of precision. A method described, for instance, in Patent Document 1 is applicable to an analyzer that includes a suction nozzle for suctioning a liquid, a flow path connected to the suction nozzle, a suction drive source connected to the flow path to permit the suction nozzle to suction the liquid, a liquid container into which the suction nozzle is inserted to let the suction nozzle suction the liquid, and a transfer mechanism for transferring the liquid container to insert the suction nozzle into the liquid container. This analyzer suctions the liquid while retaining the relative positional relationship between the suction nozzle, the flow path, and a detector connected to the flow path.